1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and system for avoiding a collision at an intersection and, more particularly, to a method and system for avoiding a collision of vehicles at an intersection having an obstructed view.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and system for avoiding a vehicle collision at an intersection having no traffic signal or having an obstructed view so that one of vehicles entering the intersection is permitted to pass the intersection first by giving a priority to the one of the vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when a plurality of vehicles enter an intersection having an obstructed view substantially at the same time, a determination as to which vehicle has a priority to pass the intersection is entrusted to drivers of the vehicles. In such a case, the drivers of the vehicles visually recognize each other, and one of the drivers may give a priority to the other or one of the vehicles entering the intersection first is given a priority to passes the intersection first.
However, when a plurality of vehicles enters an intersection provided with no traffic signal lights substantially at the same time, each of the vehicles may attempt to pass the intersection without giving way to others. In such a case, the vehicles may not reduce their speed near the intersection, which may result in a collision at the intersection. Additionally, it is difficult to visually recognize other vehicles at an intersection having an obstructed view. In this case, a collision may occur even when vehicles enter the intersection at a reduced speed.